Shadow Dancing
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Your shadow is a projection of you, and as such a part of you your body cannot live without.


One lonely night, the Warlord of the Sea, Gecko Moria was bored out of his mind. He couldn't find much to really do. Everyone else was either doing something he didn't care for or was busy doing other things. "No one wants to do anything." Moria sighed. "What can I do with myself?" And then, a flash suddenly brightened his head. "I'm literally standing on my solution!" Using the power of the Shadow-Shadow fruit, he gave form to his own shadow. "Okay! Let's play a little game!" Moria said to his shadow, grinning. The two played patty-cake and rock-paper-scissors. While it was fun for two minutes, it quickly got boring. "Hmm…there has to be something else to do…think." And then an ominous thought occurred to him.

"Why don't I see about making intimate interactions with my own shadow?" Moria said to himself. "It's not like anything will happen…no, not at all." Moria took off his goofy looking pants and shoes, revealing his bat-printed underwear. "Now think of something arousing…" Moria thought for a minute. Nothing came close to arousing him. "Wait a minute. Instead of doing it with my shadow, why not use my shadow to get some?" Moria gave his signature laugh. He and his shadow went to the forest to search for some fresh meat. However, once he realized the only inhabitants were zombies, his morale went down significantly. "Damn, there isn't anyone here who I'd really want to try to get." Moria said. "Wait a minute, that's it!"

In another part of the mansion, Perona was enjoying a cup of tea. Thuds could be heard from afar. "Peronaaaaaaaaaaa!" It was Moria, attempting to run. He stopped and caught his breath. "Master Moria?" She said. "Do you need something from me?" "I do, my dear. I need a favor from you." Perona looked at him curiously. He went to her ear and whispered something. She gradually blushed. "M-Master Moria, I couldn't!" "I'm not really asking you." From below, Moria's shadow came and grabbed Perona. "Master Moria, no! Please!" "I'm bored! I need something to do!" Moria whined. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Moria looked at Perona, who was trembling. The look of fear on her face made Moria feel strange. "What is this? I feel…I feel…" Moria got an erection. The size of his penis wasn't much to look at. "Now, then. Prepare yourself, Perona!" Perona screamed in horror. In another part of the mansion, Absalom was getting raped by Lola. "You know you love it." She said. "You know you love it!" "No! I don't! It's horrible-oooohhhh!" Absalom had an orgasm. "Oh, you're sooooo warm, Absalom!" Lola said in awe. He began crying.

Moria, with one hand began plowing Perona with his massive girth. His massive, round body making contact with her delicate frame made her ripple entirely. From the ceiling, some of the zombies were watching in silence. "This is amazing! Such a nice fit!" Moria laughed. "You're the first woman I've had and I couldn't be happier!" "I…I'm his first?" Perona thought. From below, Moria's shadow went after her shadow, tearing it from her body. "It seems my shadow wants to have some fun, too!" Moria cackled. The shadow used its stygian tongue, licking Perona's shadow in the crotch area. It then swallowed it. "No, not my shadow!" Perona cried. "Oh, you'll get it back." Moria replied. The shadow went to Perona's mouth and planted what appeared to be a kiss. However, it was merely regurgitating her shadow back into her. She began to twitch her face, foaming gradually at the mouth. "Oh dear." Moria said. "It seems that was too much for her."

When Perona came to, she was in chains, hanging above a pool. "What, what is this?!" She yelled. "This is the next phase of my night." Moria explained. "I'm gonna have Hogback here slice you open." Hogback was wearing a mask and wielded a scalpel. "No, no, no! Don't cut me!" She cried. "Just a tiny little cut." Hogback said, doing just that. He licked the blood off the scalpel. "Now, I'm gonna have my shadow dig into your wound, messing around in it." Perona's face was in shock. The shadow came from the floor, hovering to her. "No. Please. Master Moria." The shadow began to enter the wound. "Please, I'm begging you!" The shadow passed through her body. "I'm just kidding!" Moria laughed. The shadow took off the chains. "But you passed out before I finished. And seeing you in fear like this got me hard again. So, let's end this!" Perona looked paler than she normally looked.

Moria took his time defiling the ghost princess. She was crying tears as Moria finished. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She thought, blubbering. "I didn't wanna get raped; I wanted to live here because it was dark and scary…" Moria's face widened. "This is it!" He yelled. He grunted and blew a massive load into the broken brat. At this point, she didn't even care. Moria had done enough to her. "Well, that was fun." Moria said, yawning. "I'm gonna take a bath and go to sleep. She's yours from here on." Moria left, satisfied. Hogback looked at Perona, who was still in shock. "My turn!" Hogback squealed. From a corner, was Cindry, watching him. "Dr. Hogback, you have no penis, remember?" She reminded him. Upon hearing this, he lowered his head in shame.


End file.
